Time Is Standing Still
by Xstrawberry0fieldsforeverX
Summary: Because with you, time is standing still. And right now, I wish it would stay that way. [Sean x Ellie]


"Ell… I still love you," You tell me, your eyes dancing with hope.

No, dammit… I don't think I can do that to myself again. Was I in love with you? Of course I was. You were my first love… my only love. But one and a half years ago, you made the choice to leave. And I couldn't do anything about it, because it was your choice.

"No…Please don't do this to me…"

Had you said 'I love you' two years ago, I would have given you a smile. _My _smile. The one I've only used with you, and I would have replied, 'I love you too.' Time passes… My reply isn't the same this time. My reserved smile ceases to show… And I'm not even sure I have it in me anymore.

"Time goes by too fast." A phrase we've all heard before, but I really hadn't considered until now. Years have passed since we first met. Since our first kiss, our first 'I love you', our first everything. Until the moment we met, time had been moving too quickly for me.

Friends broke up, got back together, had their share of drama at Degrassi. And all I could do was watch, because I didn't have anyone to share those experiences with. More time passed, still quickly, and still all I could do was watch. It seemed as if everything was going on around me in some kind of fast forwards mode that you'd use to skip the boring parts of a video you've seen one too many times.

And then I met you, and everything just seemed to freeze. Time moved more slowly, I actually seemed to know what was going on around me. I seemed to care more about my surroundings, as this time I had someone to share my own experiences with. So we stayed together for about a year, everything still going in slow motion. That was the way I liked it. I seemed to have more time, more control in my life. From the time we first kissed, to the time I moved in, everything was going perfectly for me. I was so much happier. Everything was going the perfect speed.

But as you should know, if Ellie Nash is ever happy… Well, that could be fixed, now couldn't it?

Well, it was. When we were sixteen, you decided you wanted to stay in Wasaga. You somehow thought you needed your parents more than you needed me. What about me? I needed you too! Maybe I'm being selfish for saying that, but it's the goddamned truth. So you stayed; leaving me behind.

From then on, my life was back on 'fast forward', and everything sped up again. I lived life as if I was watching it from someone's point of view. It was just happening, like I was put on 'auto-Ellie' or something. Yet again, everything went by too fast. Pretty soon graduation came; the only part I wanted to slow down. But I couldn't, because you weren't there. Everything remained going too fast for my liking… well, until now.

So now you're staring at me, your crystal blue eyes silently praying I'll take you back. And suddenly everything comes back to me; the 'I love yous', the kisses, the pointless conversations we had in the apartment when neither of us could sleep. But most importantly, the feeling that everything was going perfectly for me again, even though we hadn't even gotten back together. _Yet…_

No… because if I let you back in my life, you're going to leave me again. Just like last time. Or maybe you're still in love with Emma.

"Ellie…" You plead, frowning slightly. My heart flutters at the sound of your voice. And I mentally kick myself for letting you still have that effect on me.

I look up from the ground, back into your eyes, and that's when I've made my decision. I want all of it back. I want to move in with you again. I want to fall asleep watching lame movies with you. I want you to hold me in your arms and kiss me passionately on the lips. I want time to slow down again.

"Sean…" I say, giving you _my_ smile. The one that's for you, and only you. "I love you too…"

You smile, enveloping me in your arms. Time is slowing down again. Because with you, time is standing still. And right now, I wish it would stay that way.

**A/n: So... is it good? Please review... Cause I know for a fact that Degrassi One Shots do not get a lot of reviews... 4 Tops. Please... at least 5?**


End file.
